Love Triangle
by neji-gaara-fanatic
Summary: This is a story of how friendship developes when one person in the team falls in love with her teammate... but what if another man gets on her way? will she fall for him or will she fight for her true love? ShikaxInoxDeidara


**"Love Triangle"**

**First chapter: Shikamru and Ino (only)**

When the time Shikamaru became a chunnin, Ino fell in love with him at that time but Shikamaru didn't knew it because he is always busy with his new missions. So he didn't find time to talk with his teammates. Ino always tells Choji why she fell for Shikamaru. You know why? Well, it's just because Shikamaru was Smart, Lazy (Hardworking during on missions), Intelligent, Good in making strategies during a fight or in missions, good in decisioning in many things, and especially... He is Handsome. Choji was angry when Ino tells him about it almost everyday of his life. But because Ino always do that there is also an exchange for that and it is... In must always treat Choji in All-You-Can-Eat Barbecue. Well, as usual Choji always finishes up his barbecue as much as he wants as long as Ino was talking to him. Well, you know Ino... Her favorite hobby is to talk and talk and talk like it's no ending. But when Deidara came to passed by... He saw Ino with her hair untie. He fell in love with her. So he stayed in Konoha for the privilege to see Ino everyday. When he decided to court her because he said that Ino was beautiful and smart, worth-loving, but there is one thing that he doesn't like about Ino... It is that she is too noisy. But it doesn't hinder Deidara to love her and to court her. So he started courting her until... Well anyway, let's start the first chapter of my story before I can tell you all about it.

One morning, Ino woke up with an angry mood in her when somebody knocked at the door.

(Doorbell) "Who's there? Well, anyway... I'm coming!!!"

(Opens the door) "Ohh... I...I...I thought somebody else is knocking our door... so... I... I..." said Ino... blushing

"It's okay Ino, well, here... (Giving her the flower)"

"Ohh!! For me?! You don't need to..." said Ino...blushing

"Well, your mom said to me that I give to you that flower because it's your family's new flower to sell... She said it to me when I just came from my mission... So I just granted her wish to give it to you..."

"WHAT?! I thought you give this to me..."

"Ohh... come on, dress up! We got to get moving! We have our training today..."

"Okay, Okay! I'm coming! Whatever!"

In the training grounds:

"Good Morning Sensei Asuma!" The three said.

"Good Morning to you either! Well, how shall we start our training today? Huh? Shikamaru?" Asuma said

"Well, I can't think... because I just got home from my last mission... so don't ask me"

"Well, anyone of you? Choji?"

"No! I can't also think! Shikamaru woke me up so early so I didn't have my breakfast! I can't think! I'm starving!"

"Okay... Ino? Any suggestions? Please... give any suggestions because I can't think also!"

"Okay... Fine... well, we can have a little bit of fighting to see what each one of us can do for a long time that we didn't meet..."

"Yes! Good! Very Good! So... can we start? I will treat the winner in this match..."

"Either All-You-Can-Eat Barbecue?" Choji said...

"Yes! If you are the winner, Choji"

"I'll make sure of that thing..."

"We'll see..." Ino said

"Let's stop chatting here!! Let's Fight!" Choji said

"How troublesome! Okay! I'll quit!" Shikamaru said

"B-B-But why?" Ino said

"Yeah Shikamaru, why did you quit?"

"It's because... I just came from my last mission and I'm very very tired and I didn't have my break yet since I came here..."

"Oh!!! That's right Shikamaru! Well, this match will be in the hands of Ino and Choji... Who will be the winner? (Asuma said in himself)"

"Okay! Let's Do it, Choji! I'll make sure that you can't eat your barbecue today!!!"

"Are you sure? Well, if I beat you, I will not give you some of my barbecues! I promise that!"

"Stop chatting! Come on, Fight!" Shikamaru said while he is looking in the clouds... (As usual)

"Okay! Choji... Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready!"

"Ino are you ready"

"Yes! Sensei Asuma!"

"Okay... ready yourselves!...fight!!!

After a few minutes, Ino was still standing while Choji was still unconscious on the ground...

"Okay! Hey! It looks like we have a winner!" Asuma said

"Yeah, Sure! It was easy for me to beat Choji!" Ino said confidently

"Oh yeah... Come on..." Said Shikamaru while he carry Choji on his back

"Okay... let's go! Let's go to treat Ino for winning her match today!"

"Okay!! Let's go..." Ino said that... But unfortunately after she said that she fainted...

After an hour... Ino wake up, seeing the face of Asuma.

"Oh! You have waked up!"

"Huh? Where are we Sensei?"

"We're at the hospital, Ino"

"What?! Why?"

"Because you fainted after you won the match between you and Choji"

"Ahhh... I remember now! But... Where are Shikamaru and Choji?"

"Ahh... Shikamaru was staying with Choji in the other room"

"Is Choji hurt that much?"

"No... Not necessarily"

"Ohhh... Good! I'm saved!"

"Here... Take this..."

"What's this?"

"Shikamaru bought that medicine for you..."

"Oh yeah? Ha-ha!! He's so thoughtful!" Ino said

"Oh... By the way... You can go out of the hospital tomorrow"

"Okay! Thanks!"

After Asuma got out of the room... A visitor came with a flower...

"You?!!! Why are you here??!!"

Well, that's all for now... what do you think? Who is the visitor? Do you have any guess? Well, I need reviewes... thank you for reading... I hope you like it!!!


End file.
